It all started when he STOLE MY SKIRT!
by RiddlerShade
Summary: New school... A fresh start... A whole new person... Those would've been the case if it weren't for that...that ROTTEN. PINK-HAIRED. BRAT!
1. Chapter 1: My Skirt!

**Hello everyone.**

**I am proud to present you my second Fanfic. I hope you all enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Fairy Tail. It Belongs to Hiro Mashima sensei.**

**Just to be clear:**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

**CHAPTER-1**

**My Skirt!**

A loud tap followed by a shrill static on the microphone resounded throughout the large auditorium packed with curious restless students. The chattering died down immediately. Blobs of different colors shuffled to form neat rows of lines facing the front stage.

An elderly man with thick white mustache and white hair on the outer rims of his bald head, stood at the podium as his eyes scanned the students.

Clearing his throat, he leaned a little closer to the mike while lifting a wrinkled hand to hold it.

"Good morning, all of you! My name is Makarov Dreyar, your host for the 'Initiation Ceremony'. On behalf of the Council, faculty and staff, I welcome all of you to 'Fiore Academy'."

Claps erupted throughout the hall as the old man gave off a toothy grin to the students.

"Fiore Academy is an institution….."

The rest of the words drowned out as a blonde head tilted down a little, the owner taking in a heavy breath and letting it out slowly.

Brown eyes stared at the ground as her mind wandered off, taking a short detour down the memory lane….more like the nightmare lane….

She heaved out another heavy sigh.

'_I hope no one bothers me here….'_

Lifting her head up, she tried to listen to the rest of the speech.

But a loud slam of a door reverberated throughout the silent auditorium, interrupting the speech. The elderly man grimaced while grunting in annoyance.

All heads snapped towards the intruder. The blonde caught sight of a spiky pink head at the far back, weaving its way through the crowd.

The old man cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the students back on him.

"As I was saying, this year being your first year here, we hope none of you will go through the trouble of breaking rules!", the man chuckled.

The blonde pressed her lips into a thin line, '_I too hope I don't-'_

A sudden yelp interrupted her thoughts. She had been too busy thinking to realize the loss of snugness on her hips. Nor did she feel the sudden graze of a fabric down her legs.

A sudden gush of cold wind against her legs made her flinch a little. Scrunching her eyebrows in confusion, she snapped her attention towards them.

Her mouth fell open to let out a gasp and her eyes widened to that of saucers, as they landed on her cream skirt that lay crumpled around her ankles, exposing her creamy legs to the now gaping students.

She twisted her body around to look for the culprit, only for her legs to get tangled in her skirt, thereby losing balance, falling backwards with a shriek as her eyes squeezed shut, onto a petite bluenette behind her.

The bluenette let out a high pitched 'Eeek' as she too lost her balance under the blonde's weight, stumbling backwards and falling into the student behind her, thus setting off a Domino effect up to the front stage.

Face contorted in pain that shot up from her bums, a groan escaped her lips. Leaning back on her hands, she willed herself to open her eyes. But they widened even more as her breath hitched at what she saw.

The pink-haired intruder lay face flat on the ground, his arms splayed out in front of him with his hands tangled in a cream cloth around her ankles.

_Her cream _wrap around skirt!

The blonde was frozen stiff to cover herself up, owing to all the attention and the eerie silence that pierced her nerves.

A groan sounded from under the tuft of pink hair.

The intruder shifted and slowly sat up on his knees. Eyes still squeezed shut in pain, he began rubbing his nose.

A laugh echoed throughout the hall, causing everyone to snap their heads towards the source.

A raven-haired boy clad in white shirt and navy blue pants was hunched over with one arm holding his stomach, bellowing out loud as he pointed at the pink-haired intruder.

But his laughter was short-lived, as the pink-haired boy let out a battle cry and pounced on him, causing the raven-haired teen to fall backwards with a yelp, onto a slim rabbit-toothed teen behind him.

Both struggled on the ground, with the red-faced pink-haired teen straddling his enemy trying to strangle and suffocate him with a cloth he managed to get his hands on. The rabbit-toothed teen gagged, struggling to get out from under the wrestling teens.

A large muscular white-haired teen appeared alongside the duo with arms crossed in front of his chest and a grim expression on his face, "Yapping in the middle of the day. You're not little kids, you know…"

The blonde made to let out a sigh of relief, '_At least someone's making an effort to stop those two-'_

"SO FIGHT WITH FISTS TO SHOW YOUR MANHOOD!" , the blonde sweat-dropped at the sudden outburst, '_So it all comes down to fighting, after all…'._

With his fists raised, the white-haired teen proceeded to jump into the ruckus, only for their fists to land in his face, "GET OUTTA THE WAY!"

The blonde's eyes widened, '_And he got owned!_'

The large teen stumbled back into a blonde bulky teen who fell under his weight with a yelp.

The girl froze, '_Is that-'_

A manly shriek interrupted her thoughts as she watched a long green-haired man jump into action, "I'll save you Laxus!", only to get pushed away by the annoyed blonde himself into a tall teen, who fell face first into the ground.

The tall teen got up with a groan, rubbing his face, but froze on finding some crumpled wooden pieces on the ground causing him to shriek and pounce on the green-haired man, "MY BABIES!"

Yanking up the dazed white-haired teen by his collar, the raging blonde growled, "You looking for a fight, punk?!", before his fist collided with the tanned face, sending the large man flying into another equally tanned large man.

The large teen fell under the sudden weight onto an unsuspecting slim teen behind him, admiring some action figures in his hands.

One of the figures fell out of his hands during the fall and onto the floor.

The large teen fell unconscious while the squished victim's companion shrieked, "MAX!"

Rushing over to his aid, the slim teen tried to pull out his semi-conscious friend from under the large man only for the squished comrade to gasp out, "I-It's no use…Warren...N-Nab's too …heavy…", the slim teen pushed his precious figures into the black-haired teen's hands who was now kneeling before him, "…P-Please….Take care of them….for me…", and his soul left the body.

Behind them, unfazed by the ruckus behind him, a slim teen in a close-fitting suit practicing dancing moves, unknowingly stepped onto the fallen figurine causing him to slip and fall onto the kneeling black-haired teen with a yelp, both falling unconscious on the spot.

"My, my, this place is so noisy…"

Turning her head towards the sultry voice, brown eyes landed upon a short spiky orange haired teen with blue-tinted glasses covering his eyes. She gritted her teeth as her eyes trailed to his arms draped over the shoulders of two blushing girls. '_What a flirt..'_

Adjusting his glasses, he straightened up, "Just for you two, I'll join in…"

"KYAA!"

"GOOD LUCK, LOKE-SAMA!"

The blonde swore she saw sparkles surrounding him.

Folding up the sleeves of his shirt, a smirk made its way to his lips. Turning around, he stomped his way towards the fighting pink-black pair only for him to be knocked out by a flying shoe to his head.

The blonde snickered, '_And his image is officially corrupted!'_

By then an all-out fight had broken out.

The blonde was still dazed at the scene in front of her, when a laugh sounded to her side, followed by a series of giggles and comments.

Snapping her head to look at the source, she found herself being the target of laughter as some of the students gathered around her and stared pointedly at her.

'_What's so funny?'_

Scrunching her eyebrows in confusion, her eyes trailed towards their source of amusement. Her breath caught in her throat, as she realized she was still lying on the ground. But her eyes widened on seeing her predicament.

Legs apart, she gave the laughing students a full view of her strawberry patterned panties. The cream material that earlier lay around her ankles which she had forgotten to pull up due to all the commotion, was now missing!

Curling her hands into fists, she lowered her head, her bangs hiding her face. She squeezed her legs together as she breathed heavily to calm herself.

'_WHO. THE __**HELL**__. STOLE. MY. __**DAMN. **__SKIRT?!'_

* * *

**Who in their right mind would steal Lucy's skirt?! I wonder...**

**Stay tuned!**

**Let me know how you liked the story.**

**Thank you for your time.**

**Arigatou!**


	2. Chapter 2: Let it go

**Hello!**

**Before I move onto this chapter, I must say I am so happy with the reviews and the number of follows and favourites for this story. I feel like I am in heaven. Thank you all so much for your support.**

**Without further ado, I present you with chapter-2.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously:**

'_WHO. THE __**HELL**__. STOLE. MY. __**DAMN. **__SKIRT?!'_

* * *

**CHAPTER-2**

**Let it go…**

"FIGHTING IS MAN!"

Snapping out of her trance, the blonde tilted her head up a little. The bulky white haired teen had regained consciousness at some point and was again beside the scuffling pair.

The blonde watched as the pink-haired one momentarily paused, jumping up from straddling his raven-haired enemy and angled his body to land a foot in his tanned face, "LIKE I SAID, YOU'RE IN THE WAY!"

The white haired teen stumbled backwards, hands semi-consciously flailing about to regain balance, only to fail as his body started to incline backwards onto the unsuspecting victim behind him.

The victim who happened to be the now awake orange-haired teen, sitting up and massaging his bruised forehead, on noticing a shadow slowly looming over him, craned his neck around only to let out a girly scream and cry animatedly with hands flying about before getting squished under the bulky teen.

Both fell unconscious on the spot.

The pink haired intruder stood proud with his hands planted on his hips, cackling victoriously.

Brown eyes peered on at the intruder through golden bangs, but trailed down to his hips on catching sight of a familiar color.

Her eyes widened as it landed on a cream cloth covering the waistband of his pants, tied into a knot at the front and flaring at the back covering his pant-covered bums.

**_Her cream _**wrap-around skirt!

'_How did he-….when did he-'_

She froze as an image flashed in her mind. The pink haired intruder, face flat on the ground. His hands gripping onto the cream cloth….

Tears stung her eyes, as she watched through her bangs, the now blurring figure of the intruder who let out another war cry, pouncing on the now standing raven-haired teen who fell back down again with a yelp.

Glassy brown eyes widened a little on seeing a vague image of the cream cloth shooting into the air before plummeting downwards and disappearing into the crowd of brawling students.

Gritting her teeth in vexation, angry tears welled up in her eyes, her breaths becoming shaky. Her face scrunched up in grimace as she squeezed her eyes shut. Glimpses of her past began to flash through her mind again.

'_No….Not now-'_

A sudden grip on her upper arms caused the blonde to snap her eyes open.

A grim-faced scarlet haired girl was holding her right arm while a long white haired girl was holding her left, softly smiling at the now dazed blonde.

"Come on now…"

Regaining her presence of mind a little, the blonde staggered to her feet with their help.

Her eyes landed on the few other girls that surrounded them, as if…..as if shielding her semi-exposed self from the other onlookers.

A small tug on her top caused the blonde to crane her neck around.

A short white haired girl was dusting her top and tugging on its ends to straighten out any wrinkles. Feeling eyes on her, blue eyes snapped towards the blonde and smiled warmly at her.

"Got it!"

The blonde snapped her head towards the voice to find her white skirt held up by a hand which belonged to a blue blob.

Pushing its way through the circled group, the blue blob who appeared to be a petite bluenette, finally reached the blonde, a victorious smile on her face.

"Here…", the girl reached around the blonde's hips and proceeded to wrap the skirt.

The blonde stood numbly as the bluenette knotted the straps of the skirt to her hips and straightened out its ends while kneeling on the ground.

"Hey, you alright?"

Snapping out her trance, the blonde looked forward to see the short white-haired girl with a concerned look.

"That was one hell of a fall…", the long white-haired girl stepped forward with a similar visage.

A slight blush adorned the blonde's face at the sudden attention on her, "Um, uh, I'm fine…"

Her eyes darted over to the bluenette who got up with a contented expression directed at the well-kept skirt, before morphing into one of concern as she looked at the blonde.

"Uh….actually, she broke my fall…", the blonde gestured towards the petite girl.

The blonde turned to look at the petite girl, "Um…I apologize for what happened. Are you alright?".

The girl only hummed in confusion.

The blonde scrunched her brows slightly in doubt, "I…fell on _you, _right?"

Blush coated the bluenette's cheeks in realization. Laughing sheepishly, she waved her hands in front of her, "O-Oh yeah, I-I'm fine, I'm fine. Here…", she fished out a neatly folded handkerchief out of her shorts pocket, and gently dabbed the blonde's cheeks to soak up her tear streaks.

Brown eyes widened slightly at the sudden gesture. She already felt like wanting to warm up to these girls.

She started to lean into the touch but suddenly stopped herself in the last minute, inwardly slapping herself.

'_No, I shouldn't__warm up to them…At least-At least not now…'_

She took a deep breath to regain her composure.

Titling her head down a little, the red-head crossed her arms while closing her eyes, "First day of school and this happens", she shook her head in disappointment.

"My, my Erza. I wonder how you would be if you were the Student Council President.", the long-white haired girl smiled at the red-head.

A dark shadow crossed over the said woman's forehead as red bangs covered her eyes. Eliciting a dark chuckle, the woman cracked her knuckles, "Then they would wish they'd never been born!"

The blonde felt a shiver run down her spine. She swore she saw two spots of red gleaming from within the shadow of those bangs.

The pixie-cut girl must have sensed the fear for she jumped in front of the blonde, "Erza, you're scaring her!"

"Psshhh…"

Everyone turned to look towards the sound to find a slightly flushed brunette gazing at them through half lidded eyes. Chugging down the contents of what appeared to be a small flask, the brunette continued, "If anything, we _all_ are scaring her given the fact that she doesn't know who we are."

A small gasp escaped from the pixie-cut girl's lips as her eyes widened in realization. Pivoting around, the girl giggled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck, "Sorry…"

"My name's Lisanna. Lisanna Strauss.", she extended her hand towards the blonde who shook it in response.

"This is my sister, Mirajane Strauss.", she gestured over to the girl with long white hair smiling at her, who the blonde just realized bore a striking resemblance to Lisanna.

Lisanna spun around looking over to the still roughhousing students, "And _that _there…", waving her hands over to the now conscious white haired bulky teen engaged in a tussle with another equally large tan man, whom the blonde recalled hearing his name as Nab, "…is my brother, Elfman Strauss!"

Turning back towards the group, a mixture of embarrassment and confusion appeared on her face as she looked at the bluenette, "And um…this here is um…"

"Levy McGarden!", the bluenette chirped, "Glad to meet you!", and did a small wave while smiling widely to the girls.

"Erza,", the blonde snapped her head towards the red-head, "Erza Scarlet", offering a small yet warm smile as she stepped forward and shook hands with the blonde who gave a small smile and nod in return.

Mirajane gestured over to the brunette, "And this here is Cana Alberona.".

Nodding nonchalantly, the brunette threw a 'hey' in the blonde's direction before turning back to chug down her drink.

The blonde watched the brunette with a curious expression, '_Wonder what's in that flask….'_

Feeling eyes on her, brown eyes darted back over to the group of girls staring expectantly at her.

Immediately straightening her posture, she offered a small smile, "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Pleased to meet you all", she finished off with a curt bow.

All the girls smiled widely while the scarlet-head nodded in approval while smiling.

"Man, someone better do something fast or it will be more than just a bunch of injured students.", the brunette chuckled while watching the brawl in amusement.

The girls turned their heads to see what the brunette meant.

Sure enough, a dark blue haired man and brown haired man with a cigar in his mouth, both clad in professional attires which were now wrinkled and dirty, were in a tangled mess on the ground, throwing punches and shouting profanities at each other.

The blonde sweat-dropped, "Is this…normal…?"

The white-haired girl smiled at the blonde, "I don't know. We all are new here just like you. We are all, either transferees from rich private schools or have simply gotten permission from our parents to pursue further education here.

I am sure you, like us, have also been home-schooled or sent to another private rich school, where they teach us to eat, sleep, sit, walk and breathe like a prince or a princess. We cannot laugh or even smile freely for the sake of being well-mannered in front of others, even in our own homes."

Mirajane turned to look back at the chaos, the smile never leaving her face, "Seeing my brother and the others being their boisterous selves….being able to be ourselves once in a while, makes us feel happy….and _warm_ at heart.

And besides…", the girl faced the blonde as her smile turned to that of a blissful one, " Isn't it fun this way?"

The words struck a chord deep inside of her heart and the blonde couldn't help but offer a small smile in return.

"**SIIIIIIIILEEENCE!**"

* * *

**I am going to stop it here. **

**But I promise, the next chapter will be much longer and will be less boring.**

**But...Will you please tell me how you like this chapter, so that I can continue onto the next one with a little bit of happiness? O.O**

**Thank you for your time.**

**Arigatou!**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to our World!

**Hey everyone.**

**Sorry for the late update. Took a long time to get this chapter perfect and simple. This chapter is kinda important. **

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and also a special thanks to Guest who took their time to review the previous chapter. You made my day. Thank you.**

**And thank you all who have reviewed, and also for your favorites and follows.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Fairy Tail. It Belongs to Hiro Mashima sensei.**

**Just to be clear **

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**Previously:**

"**SIIIIIIIILEEENCE!**"

* * *

**CHAPTER-3**

**Welcome to our World!**

The blonde jumped out of her skin. Silence immediately fell over the vast auditorium. In fact, it was so deathly quiet that if you drop a pin to the ground, it would echo throughout.

Every student was frozen stiff, heads turned towards the front. Fists were frozen mid-air; even some legs were stretched up in mid-kick, the wobbling owners trying hard to maintain balance…none of them daring to move….looking like they have come face to face with death itself.

The voice long forgotten, the blonde tried hard not to burst out laughing at the scene, but failed in doing so when a snort escaped her.

But the silence was quick to catch onto her nerves, a frown slowly making its way to her face as her eyes landed on her newly acquainted rescuers who were equally frozen.

All of them….they were looking at something…

'_Is there…something…behind me…?'_

The eeriness clawed at her now raging nerves as her heart rammed violently against her chest. Swallowing hard, the now sweating blonde shakily turned around ever so slowly to look behind her.

She took a sharp intake of breath as soon as her eyes landed upon nine grim faced people on the stage, clad in formal attires.

But her attention on them didn't last long as her eyes were immediately drawn towards the dark aura radiating off the podium where the middle-aged man once stood.

Her hands immediately flew towards her mouth to muffle her high-pitched shriek; her face being drained off its natural color.

Behind the podium stood a heavily breathing Makarov, a dark shadow looming over his slightly lowered face. Veins bulged out of his forehead while his face turned bright red with rage.

'_S-S-S-S-Scary!'_

Taking in a deep breath to calm himself, he looked to his side at the nine members who only nodded grimly at him. With a similar expression on his face, Makarov nodded in return, detaching the mike from its stand on the podium before turning around.

Thundering steps blared out of the speakers, the blonde quivering under the vibration as the man slowly disappeared behind the podium as if…as if descending down some…stairs?

A small figure jumped out from behind the bottom of the podium onto the stage.

Pink lips dropped open as the now saucer-sized brown eyes took in the tiny figure, the owner trying hard to resist the urge to point at the figure and scream.

'_He…He-He is so tiny!'_

The man eyed the students with a fierce glare, the veins still visible on his forehead.

"THIS ACADEMY HAS CERTAIN RULES AND REGULATIONS THAT **ARE** TO BE FOLLOWED **WORD****_._** **BY**. **WORD**. FAILURE TO ABIDE BY THEM WILL RESULT IN **IMMEDIATE** EXPULSION. THE ACADEMY DOES **NOT** TOLERATE SUCH MISBEHAVIOR. **HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR**?"

Murmurs of agreement reverberated throughout the vast hall.

Blonde head lowered as brown eyes stared at the ground, pink lips drawn into a thin line while her face reflected with mixture of pain and melancholy as bits and pieces of her past flashed through her mind.

Heaving out a breath, the man nodded in satisfaction, "Now I request all of you to file back into your respective lines."

Shuffling of feet against the carpeted ground echoed throughout the hall as students filed back into lines with somber expressions on their faces.

The blonde followed suit her face partially covered by her bangs, '_So much for being ourselves..'_

Looking back up again, the blonde watched the old man who was now engaged in a serious discussion with the nine people from before.

Suddenly a lady appeared from the left side of the stage, scurrying towards him and bending down to whisper something in his ear. The short man nodded in response, maintaining a neutral expression as he turned to face the students while the lady disappeared behind the stage.

Adjusting the mike in his hands, he cleared his throat.

"Now, coming to the most important part of the ceremony.

For you freshmen, this day is considered the most important day in your life. It's not because it's the start of your high school year-Well, I'm not saying it is _not _important, it _is _important.

But…something _more _important is going to take place, that some of you may cherish for the rest of your lives, some until graduation, some may even wish for all of this to be over so that they can escape this 'hell'. Depends on how you see it.", man shrugged.

"And most of you may know what I'm talking about, some may not…

I may have said that this is your 'Initiation Ceremony', but it's not. This is just an introduction to it, like a guideline. The real thing will take place a week after."

His expression turned serious, "This event is to prepare you for it, to _guide_ you through it.

I'm sure almost _all _of you have seen the several buildings in this campus when you arrived here and must be wondering 'the need of this many for just an Academy'…", the man lowered his head, chuckling deeply.

The blonde felt a chill run down her spine.

Lifting his head up to face the students, his eyes shone with excitement mixed with a hint of mischievousness, "Well…I assure you that this not just a _mere _institution.", he chuckled again, "It's _far_ more than what you've imagined."

"Unlike other institutions, the sole purpose of which is education and polishing of students, we have whole different approach.

Here in Fiore Academy, it is like a whole other world.

Some of you who have transferred from other schools might be familiar with the concept of _teams_ which are formed at the time of school competitions to induce fun as well as sportsman spirit among students. And these teams are decided by school authorities themselves.

But here, it's a little bit different. No...", the man shook his now lowered head as if correcting himself, a smug smile on his face, "_Much _different.

While these so-called 'teams' are only intended for the couple of weeks of the school competitions, here, it's just the opposite.

The moment a student starts his or her life here, the first most important step is to make themselves at home in one of _those_ buildings. Well," the man chuckled before continuing, "They are not just _any _building. Each building may house one 'team' or more than one team depending upon the number of members.

While the concept of team in other schools is merely for the sake of competitions and to develop teamwork among students, here it is entirely different.

Again his expression became serious, "Being in a 'team' is no child's play. Each team works like an organisation required to carry out certain duties; an association of people in pursuit of a common goal.

In other schools, they may be known as 'clubs'…", he raised his free right hand to gesture air quotes, before chuckling lowly while lowering his head a little, "But we call them…", with a pause he lifted his head up, a smirk on his face, '**Guilds'**", his eyes held a proud glint to them.

His words met with grave silence. Every head was now facing the man, every ear perked up, grasping in each and every word that sounded.

With every word that was spoken, heavy breaths began to echo louder and louder in their ears; fear beginning to grip onto their nerves….Fear for the future unseen.

With every slow _nano_second that painfully passed by, their entire body shook with the wild thrums of their excited hearts… Excited to take the next step into the future once taken for granted.

Every face wavered with emotions unfathomed, all looking up at the short man on the stage.

"Each guild will be headed by a Guild master who will have complete authority over his/her guild members and hence dictate their actions. They have the power to excommunicate the members of their guilds depending on their actions or reappoint them as they see fit.

The Guild Masters will reveal themselves to their new guild members, after your induction into the guilds by the end of next week."

The man's expression turned grim once again.

"But I must warn you, choosing a guild is _not _a walk in the park.

Once incorporated, you can _never_ turn back. You will be one with your guild till the day you set sail from this Academy.

Whatever your actions, whether good or bad, will _always_ reflect on your guild. You will be one with your guild. One's win is the whole guild's win. And, if one falls, the whole guild falls with them.

Points will be awarded to the guild on the basis of the members' performance. Be it academics, competition as well as **conduct**_._", his eyes trailed over to a _particular_ row of students, "Misbehavior _will_ result in deduction of points, or as I've earlier mentioned, **expulsion.**"

The blonde flinched at the stern glare directed towards her general direction.

Looking away, the man continued, "The Council will also monitor over each guild's performance in the festivities and competitions conducted by the Academy, and points will be awarded accordingly.

The guild with the most points by the end of the academic year will be crowned 'The Strongest Guild' and awarded the 'The Ultimate Guild Trophy'.

Further rules will be explained to you by your Guild Masters.

"Before moving on to the introductions…", a serious expression on his face yet again, "…I must remind you, try not to make hasty decisions. Think wisely before choosing your guild.

You have a whole week ahead of you for that. You can visit the guilds to get a clear picture and even interact with the guild members if you wish.

Of course, classes will go according to schedule, no doubts about that..", the man chuckled, "…wherein you will have the chance to get acquainted with your fellow batch-mates and hopefully make friends out of them…and maybe, that will help in making your decision much more easier, I suppose.

You will reside in dorm rooms assigned to you; but that will be only till your initiation ceremony.

And hopefully..", the man took in a deep breath, "..by the time you make yourselves home at your new rooms, you will be bearing the mark of your guild…wholeheartedly.", a soft smile adorned his features.

The smile vanished as soon as it had come, his face now neutral, "Now, I'm sure all of you are familiar with the yearly events hosted by the Academy, including the games I suppose..?", the man raised a questioning brow.

Murmurs of 'yes' met with his query.

"Then surely you must know of the activities of each guild, their rankings and such…?"

Another wave of agreement.

"Then I can skip onto the next part!", a relieved expression adorned his face, happy that he had been spared from the introductions on his part.

"Now I call upon the representatives of each guild to come forward by order of their ranks, and tell the freshman a little something about their guild…?", his voice trailed off as the man looked to the side of the stage.

The blonde watched as a girl clad in the school's uniform, her long black hair let loose, emerged from the side of the stage with a small black device in her hand and a laptop tucked under her slender arm.

Brown eyes ever so slowly moved down, scanning the uniform which she herself would be required to wear, the following week.

Navy blue blazer bearing the Academy emblem in gold over the left breast, worn over a white shirt paired up with a navy blue tie, followed by a checkered blue-white short skirt with knee high black socks and black shoes providing a finishing touch.

'_Hmm. Not bad..'_

Taking her position behind the podium, the girl set her laptop on top of it, plugging a wire into it, while Makarov walked off to the side.

Turning to face the red curtains, she pressed a button on the small black device in her hand, the double-curtains immediately moving to the sides revealing a large white screen.

The words 'Welcome to Fiore Academy' displayed on it.

The girl looked off to the side of the stage where Makarov stood watching, "Thank you, Mr. Dreyar", finishing with a curt nod.

Wearing a small yet confident smile, the girl turned back to face forward, her eyes scanning the newcomers, "Good afternoon everyone."

Caramel brown eyes widened in horror, '_Afternoon?!_', before they snapped towards her wrist watch. _12:30. _Pink lips parted, let out a small gasp, '_Just how long did that stupid fight last!'_

Her shoulders slouched, letting out a heavy breath through her nose.

"My name is Stacy Orlando. I would like to welcome you all to Fiore Academy on behalf of my guild"

The words on the projector faded, only to be replaced with 'Sabertooth' and a gold symbol underneath, which the blonde concluded as the guild's emblem.

"As you may have guessed, our guild is titled the 'The Strongest Guild' of Fiore Academy and has been that way for over the past 15 years or so.", the smile on her face turned to one of smug, The blonde couldn't help but feel annoyed for reasons unknown.

Drowning out the rest of the words that poured out of the girl's mouth, her attention snapped towards the white screen where the words faded out again, a photo of a vast room with carpeted floors and students sitting at polished wooden desks facing an adult who seemed to be lecturing. A classroom.

The slide changed, now showing another ginormous hall having tall bookshelves with towering ladders resting against some them; some student scattered here and there. A library.

Half-lidded brown eyes watched in boredom as the slides changed, showing various rooms; some with couches and centre-table, others with long tables also, with students either indulged in discussions or activities. The club rooms.

A low groan escaped her lips, '_Please, Pleeeaase tell me that the other guilds introductions aren't like this..'._

Her eyes watered slightly at the thought.

Not able to take anymore of the boredom gnawing at her nerves, she lazily dragged her eyes over the row of students in front of her.

Most of them by now had blank expressions, some struggling to keep their eyes wide open, looking as if they were hypnotized.

Some stood frozen, eyes not even blinking or moving at all, their chests heaving up and down ever so gently.

The blonde held back a snort that _almost_ escaped her throat, chuckling silently, '_They-they are sleeping with their eyes open!'_

"**To make skies roar…**"

The half-dazed blonde dragged her eyes back onto the girl, nodding along slightly, '_Hmm..skies..roar..', _before her eyebrows suddenly scrunched up in realization.

'_To make- To make skies __**roar! **__What is this? Some kind of motivational speech?!', _now fully awake, her right brow twitched in irritation as she stared incredulously at the girl who was now viewing the screen; the slide now showing the front portion of a large building with a banner bearing the guild's symbol held up by a staff in the front.

The blonde deadpanned when her eyes took in one _tiny_ detail. Topping the huge structure was a massive statue- a saber-toothed cat with its jaws wide open.

**"…****.to make earth boil…to make the seas silent…**", the speaker turned to face the students, her smug smile now wide, "**That is Sabertooth**."

Oh how _badly_ the blonde wanted to wipe that **_disgusting_**_ grin __**off **_that-that _heavily_ painted face!

"Thank you..", with that the girl stepped off the podium, to the blonde's _relief, _directing a smirk towards another girl who made her way to the podium.

Once again the screen lit up, a new guild name and logo on it, as the new girl introduced herself, extending welcome on behalf of her guild, 'Blue Pegasus'.

The blonde relaxed a little- this girl seems little less annoying than the earlier one.

Another round of slideshows followed-classrooms, library, club rooms…and even _restrooms_!

The blonde rolled her eyes, '_More like a "competition of luxury" rather than "introduction of their guilds"...'_

A yawn sounded behind her, drawing her out of her thoughts; warm air against the back of her neck eliciting goosebumps.

Titling her head slightly sideways, a tuft of weird color came into her peripheral vision, '_Pink?! Who in the world dyes their hair-'_

Her breath hitched as brown eyes widened. Events of not to too long ago flashed in her mind, her chest tightening a little painfully.

The way she dumbly lay on the ground, her bare legs apart. Laughing students surrounding her. The utter humiliation.

Without her knowing, her fingers slowly curled into fists at her sides to prevent her body from shaking with both anger and sadness.

She squeezed her eyes shut trying to divert her mind elsewhere, only for her shaky breaths to hitch once again…..

.

.

.

.

_"__Class…We have a new student today. Be nice, Okay?"_

_"Yes,__ Miss Waltham!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Small hands gripped onto the chains of the swing, watching small group of giggling children huddled together in the large sandbox._

_Taking a deep breath, cream frock-clad body lifted off the swing seat, fragile legs making way towards the group._

_"__M-May I p-play with you?"_

_Pausing their activity, heads turned towards the source of voice._

_A brown-haired boy stood up, a frown marring his small face, "No way! Mommy told me that you were a rich kid. She told me that I should not play with rich kids because they are mean and bossy!"_

_"__B-But I am not-"_

_"__No, go away!"_

_"__B-But-"_

_Words got cut off when the boy's hands suddenly made contact with frail shoulders._

_A thump sounded, high-pitched laughter echoing throughout again as the children turned back to resume their activities in the sandbox._

_Small lips quivered, bangs covering the face as a lone tear made its way down a pale cheek._

_"__Oh my! Why are you on the ground?!Did you fall?"_

_An arm wrapped around a small forearm, steadying the five year old child up._

_Another hand patted the dust covered frock._

_The short raven-haired woman gently smiled down at the silent child who was still looking at the ground._

_Squatting down to the child's level, her eyes caught sight of a small bruise on the child's dust covered knees._

_"__Hmm.. Looks like you scraped your knees. Let's go get them treated, hmm?"_

_The child only nodded in response._

_Brushing the bangs out of the child's eyes, the woman peered at the child, smile still in place._

_"__What's your name dear?"_

_With a sniff, wide glassy brown eyes looked up._

_"L-__Lucy…Lucy Heartfilia…"_

* * *

**I know this chapter must have been kinda boring for you. But don't worry. I have the rough draft for the next one already completed. With some editing, it will be up in no time.**

**But first, I have to get back to my other story. Feel free to check it out.**

**But if you want the next chapter of this story to be up faster, motivate me with those awesome reviews, favs and follows!**

**Sorry for the mistakes in this chapter, if any.**

**Before I go…**

**Who all are excited for the next Fairy Tail chapter?! I know I am!**

**Thank you for time!**

**Arigatou!**


	4. AN(Sorry for being a mood-killer)

**Happy New year you guys.**

**I am sorry for the long absence. Things happened in life and I am trying my best to keep up.**

**But don't worry. I am not gonna abandon them. In fact, I am gonna start writing them this week onward, starting with 'Keep me, Keep you..', the oncoming chapters of which have already been drafted out.**

**I am also thinking of changing my username. So hopefully the next time we meet, will be me under a new pen name.**

**Anyways, keep your eyes peeled open for my update this month.**

**One more thing before I go, do you guys want another Author note, just to notify you guys about my new pen name?**

**And don't worry. This Author's Note will be taken down as soon as the new chappy comes!**

**Till then, keep smiling!**

**Happy New Year again!**


End file.
